Immune
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Someone isn't as immune to her charms as they thought.


Immune

Ry_Rain

Cath/Sara

PG

A/N: I was listening to Melanie C and thought this song would make a good song fic, so here's my attempt. The song is Immune.

* * *

Sara sat in her lab, well, not _her _lab, but everyone considered it her lab. She was always in there. Catherine sat in her office, watching Sara in her lab. The blonde could not help but stare in wonder. The brunette had no idea how beautiful she was. Every guy in the office, and even some of the women, would check her out every time she entered a room, but Sara was oblivious. Or she ignored them all.

Catherine hated Sara when she joined the graveyard shift. She was there to investigate one of their own. She was an interloper. She was beautiful. Sure, Catherine knew she was beautiful, but Sara was younger than Catherine. Sara did not have any wrinkles. Sara did not have a daughter.

Catherine shook her head and tried to concentrate on her paperwork. She was a couple days behind and even Grissom was starting to comment on it. It was hard to concentrate though, with Sara just across the hall, her shirt riding up as she stretched across the table to get a piece of evidence.

Sara turned and saw Catherine staring at her. The blonde quickly looked away, just missing Sara's look of confusion.

If you see me and I look away  
Please don't ask me  
There's nothing to say about the way that I feel  
It's hard to conceal when it's in my eyes

The next day Catherine was in the break room, making herself a cup of coffee when Sara walked in, her sunglasses perched on the top of her head. She was smiling, one of those real smiles that showed the gap between her teeth, a smile that was not seen very often nowadays, not since Sara had been kidnapped by the miniature killer.

Catherine shook her head as she remembered the ordeal. The whole shift was devastated that Sara was gone. Everyone blamed themselves, saying they should have been with her. She remembered the look on Grissom's face when he showed them the miniature Sara trapped under the toy car. She knew then and there that he had finally decided to do something about his feelings for the brunette.

"You okay Cath?"

Catherine looked up and saw Sara standing right next to her, her brown eyes full of concern. "I'm fine."

If I tell you that I'm doin' fine  
Please believe me  
It may be a lie but I've got to move on  
I've got to be strong  
Now what else can I do?

Catherine fought to catch her breath. She thought she hated Sara Sidle. There were so many things about her that Catherine felt she should hate. What she hated the most about Sara was the feelings the brunette stirred in her.

Catherine shook her head, trying to rid the recent view from her mind. She had walked into the locker room to see Sara changing her shirt. She had gotten some decomp on it. What drew Catherine's attention was the scars on Sara's back. There were so many of them. Catherine now understood why Sara got so upset over abuse cases. Catherine wanted to take the brunette in her arms and hold her close, keep her safe.

When Sara turned around, one thought ran through Catherine's mind, _I love her._

Greg use to joke that no one was immune to Sara's charms, except for Catherine. He usually said this after the two women had gotten into one of their famous battles over a case. As Catherine leaned against her office door, sliding to the floor, all she could think was, _boy, was he wrong._

Cause I've been

Wanting waiting hoping praying  
Oh I feel like I'm suffocating  
There's nothing left to lose

If all that I have is the sweetest denial  
If all I can give is the rest of my life  
Then I'm over pretending  
That I can survive without you  
Thought I was stronger than love  
But I guess that nobody's immune

Catherine stood in her bathroom, staring at the mirror. What did Grissom have that she did not, well, besides the obvious and Catherine knew that was not the problem. Not many people knew this about Sara, but Catherine knew she was bisexual. Another thing not many knew, get a couple drinks in the brunette and she'll spill some of her deepest secrets. Catherine could not help but chuckle as she remembered her and Sara's visit to a bar when Sara found out she was the other woman in Hank's life.

The two women had been sitting in comfortable silence when Sara noticed a woman staring at their table.

"I think you have an admirer," the brunette said quietly.

Catherine turned and noticed the redhead sitting at the bar and smiled. When she turned back to Sara, she laughed. "I don't think she's admiring me Sara." Sara looked at the girl again and blushed. "You should ask her to dance."

Sara looked up at Catherine. "What makes you think that would be something I would do?"

Catherine shrugged. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well, she's not my type."

"Because she's a woman?" Catherine asked.

"No, I've dated women. She's sitting at the bar, by herself, checking out a woman sitting with another woman. Who's to say you and I aren't dating? She doesn't know that we barely tolerate each other."

Catherine came back to the present when she heard the front door close, her mother heading home after watching Lindsay. She sighed and headed toward her bedroom, preparing herself for another night of dreams of Sara. Every night since her revelation, Catherine has dreamed about Sara, dreamed about telling her how she felt, dreamed about taking her out, dreamed about making love to her.

There's a poison  
That runs through my veins when I'm sleeping  
And just like a secret  
That I try to keep  
I buried too deep  
Like the memories of you

Catherine did not know what to do. It had been a month since Sara had left Vegas, but her feelings for the brunette had not lessened. Catherine had never believed that saying about distance making the heart fonder, but damn if she was proving it right. Grissom did not seem too broken up about Sara leaving. They probably still talk all the time, hell, they had gotten engaged before she left.

Catherine sighed as pulled into her driveway after pulling a double. She had not seen her daughter in a couple of days, this being the fourth double in a row. The lab was going crazy. It seems like Sara did a lot more than anyone knew, or crime was getting worse. Everyone was hoping the craziness was due to Sara. The blonde shifted through the mail until she spotted a small envelope with familiar handwriting. Sara had written her.

The note card did not say much, but it did give some important information. Catherine now knew Sara was in San Francisco, trying to work some things out with her mom. She was renting a small house on the beach and seemed to be really happy. Catherine was happy for her friend, but she was also heart broken. The note included talk about weddings and dates that her and Grissom were considering. Sara asked Catherine to be her maid of honor and she wanted Lindsay to be a bride's maid.

But I'm still here

Wanting waiting hoping praying  
Oh I feel like I'm suffocating  
There's nothing left to lose

If all that I have is the sweetest denial  
If all I can give is the rest of my life  
Then I'm over pretending  
That I can survive without you  
Thought I was stronger than love  
But I guess that nobody's immune

Catherine smiled at her dearest friend. She was happy for him. She was happy for them both, she thought as she turned to the end of the church and saw Sara. The brunette had never looked as beautiful as she did today, in her wedding gown that Catherine had helped her pick out.

Sara walked down the aisle, Greg at her side, giving her away. Catherine knew Greg was heartbroken too. The night before, Greg had come to Catherine's house drunk. Catherine knew Greg loved Sara and knew that was why he was in such a state. Her and Greg talked for a couple hours. Catherine told him she loved Sara too. Greg just nodded and said he knew.

Catherine took a deep breathe as Sara made it to the alter and smiled at her. It was another real smile, another gap toothed smile.

Catherine told herself she was happy for her friends, but knew she was in too much pain to actually believe that at the moment.

If all that I have is the sweetest denial  
If all I can give is the rest of my life  
Then I'm over pretending  
That I can survive without you  
Thought I was stronger than love  
But I guess that nobody's immune

If all that I have is the sweetest denial  
If all I can give is the rest of my life  
Then I'm over pretending  
That I can survive without you  
Thought I was stronger than love  
But I guess that nobody's immune


End file.
